The Story of The Plague
So I'm sitting in a pokemon center in Sinnoh typing this out for reasons that are beyond me. I have no friends, no pokemon and no family that actually has anything to do with me. I'm completely alone. It all started about a year ago, I was sitting in an apartment in Goldenrod in Johto bored as hell. While enjoying the peace and quiet of my own world, I hear a radio report on the TV. The news man was talking about some kind of sickness that only infects pokemon and eventually kills them and that it is not restricted to any kind of pokemon. I didn't think anything of it and just thought that it would be contained within a few hours. My Raikou was sleeping next to the desk I was sitting at. I also had an Entei, an Absol, a Darkrai, a Typhlosion, and a Giratina I got from the Distortion world a couple months ago. Raikou was the first victim of the sickness. I woke up one day and made breakfast and I fed my pokemon. But Raikou wasn't eating. I thought he just didn't have an appetite at the moment so I just ignored it. Later that day I was sitting on my couch when my Raikou walked up to me whimpering and moaning in pain, his legs were also shaking. I got up and felt his head. It felt like it was hotter than the sun. Worried and scared I walked him to the pokemon center. I sat there in the pokemon center for two hours strait, When Nurse Joy came back in with my Raikou she said "Jason, we don't know whats wrong with your Raikou but we believe its just a common sickness. Here's some potions and medicine in case he needs it". I took Raikou home and he went to sleep immediately. I went on the internet to see if anyone had a similar experience. The only thing that came up was a sickness called "VM2" or "The Plague". Was this plague really infecting my pokemon? It said the symptoms of VM2 were high fever, non stop vomiting and coughing, vomiting blood, pitch black eyes, black patches all over the pokemon's body and eventually death. I felt like crying, the thought of my pokemon dying made me cry even more. I took my Absol and my Giratina to the Pokemon Stadium for a battle to get my mind off this whole thing. Little did I know, it was just about to get a lot worse. When I woke up the next day, I saw my Raikou standing outside. He had black patches all over him. A strange purple liquid was poring out of his mouth. Terrified and worried, I rushed him to the pokemon center. A few hours later Nurse Joy came into the waiting room and said "Jason, your.. your Raikou is... I'm afraid your Raikou is gone." My response: "Whoa whoa whoa what....? What do you mean he's gone..?" She replied with "Raikou is dead, I'm.. I'm sorry, Jason..". I sat back down in the chair and began to sob. She then proceeded to tell me about VM2 and what it did to pokemon. I took my other pokemon and the now dead Raikou to a field and buried the Raikou. Months passed and the same thing happened to my Absol, Entei, and my Typhlosion. The death of my Typhlosion hit me especially hard because he was my starter. The pokemon I had since childhood. Every day and night I would cry. My Giratina and Darkrai tried to help me, tried to cheer me up but nothing they did worked. The plague was spreading and thousands of pokemon were dying every day and night. Pokemon centers were crowded 24/7. My Giratina was flying around outside when I suddenly heard a loud crash. I ran outside only to see my Giratina on the ground moaning. he had black patches all over him. He was about do die. I sat there crying for hours. My Darkrai was comforting me, trying to cheer me up. The next day, I was walking down the streets of Goldenrod City with Darkrai. It was a rainy and gloomy day. People were running. Some even had dying pokemon in their arms. The sound of people crying and yelling surrounded me. All of a sudden, Darkrai fell to the ground moaning. I screamed and carried him to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy put him on a cot and moved him to one of the rooms in the pokemon center. I sat there sobbing my eyes out because I knew he was about to leave this world. Nurse joy came into the room I was in and asked me if I wanted to see Darkrai. I ran into the room he was in "Darkrai, I'm... I'm here, you'll be all right" I said between tears. Darkrai spoke using his telepathy. It said "J-Jason I'm.... I'm sorry but I have t-to go.." I began to sob again "No!! Darkrai! Don't leave me!! You're all I got!!!" I yelled while sobbing. Darkrai was dead and I had no pokemon left. A few hours later, I went home and packed up. I heard the plague only affected Johto and Kanto. I can start a new journey in Sinnoh. Right now, I'm in Sinnoh. I have no pokemon left. I'm unsure about what to do. So I decided to note this down and post this on the internet. What I want to know is where did this plague come from? Was it created by humans? Did team rocket create it? Or is it natural? well, that's the end of my story. Thanks for listening. Category:Death Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:Sad Category:In-world